Heaters and Wishes
by writtensarcasm
Summary: Prompt: That photo of Olivia, where she was sitting on a blanket on the floor next to a space heater, Leo tweeted. A cute little drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I was attacked by my KICK feels again. I was supposed to right a one-shot about Kim and Jack, but I didn't have an inspiration until I saw Leo's not-so-recent tweet. Then, my LEOLIVIA feels killed me for the second time this evening so I decided, why not make a fic about it.**

**Oh, and I wouldn't mind if you leave some reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CASTS OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. (I'm not even sure if this has a plot.)**

**Here it goes! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Prompt: That photo of Olivia, where she was sitting on a blanket on the floor next to a space heater, Leo tweeted._**

**_Note: Leo and Olivia are together._**

Leo was looking for someone to play with. He raided his co-stars' dressing room one by one, only to be disappointed. He walked in to Jason's and found him skyping with his family. He greets his family before moving on to his next colleague. Dylan was studying, Mateo was on the phone with his girlfriend and Alex was sleeping.

Hoping for the last room to have who he was looking for, he opened the door. His eyes wandered around the dark room for a few seconds before sighing.

"Guess everybody's just busy." He uttered to himself before closing the door and going back to his dressing room.

Checking the hallway again with the hopes of finding someone to play with, he noticed the door to the room at the end of the hallway slightly open and the lights were on. When he reached the room, he opened the door to find Olivia sprawled on the floor.

Smiling to himself, he took his phone out to take a picture of her and post it on twitter.

After putting his phone on his pocket, Leo walked up to his girlfriend, who was busy fiddling with her phone whilst balancing a book on top of her outstretched legs.

"You do know that you're sitting on a blanket extremely close to the heater, and doing that is very dangerous right?" He said as he sat down on a beige folding chair next to her and pushing the heater away from her with his foot.

She looked up to him smiling until she realized what he was doing with her heater.

" Yup, your tweet imparted me that knowledge, thank you, but I was feeling cold, and this," She lift the book up her thighs to reveal a white miniskirt with red detailing. "Isn't really helping." She pouted.

Jack stood up and pushed the chair away to sit on the cold floor beside Olivia. "Why don't you use this blan—," He didn't finished his sentence when he lifted the said blanket with his thumb and index finger, his smallest finger in voluntarily raising up and realized that it was damp. "Oh, never mind then."

"You're so gay!" Olivia giggled. She put her phone down before raising her smallest finger to imitate her boyfriend. "But cute, nonetheless." She pecked Leo's cheek with a kiss.

"Very funny, Liv. If I were gay, I'd probably be hanging with Mateo right now," Getting the book off her lap and putting it on the chair behind her, he lied on the floor with his head on her lap. "And not lying on your lap, hoping for another kiss not on my cheeks." He looked at her with a cheeky smile plastered on his face and winked.

"Really, now?" She answered before bending down to answer his wish. Halfway to his face, she put her hand on the ground for support and felt how cold it was. She stopped, her face only a few inches to his face gasping, "Oh my gosh, Leo. The floor is so cold! Get up!" before pushing her head back and making him sit up. A little smirk of victory crept up to her lips when she saw his reaction.

He was pouting and was looking at her with his adorable brown orbs. Frustration and over-all cuteness, clearly seen on his handsome face.

Unable to resist the look on his face, she scooted at little bit and spread the red blanket a little bit more before speaking. "Come here behind me. I need warmth. Since you put my heater away you have to provide me some." She patted the floor behind her.

She watched in amusement when his face immediately transformed. She giggled as he struggled to slip himself behind her due to his long limbs.

Once he was settled behind her, with his legs on the either side of her and his arms on her hips, she leaned back on his hard chest. He kissed the back of her head and enjoyed the comfortable silence. After few peaceful minutes, she had her eyes closed while humming to the tune of her favourite song.

A few moments later, she picked up her phone to twiddle with it again. Amidst her typing, he spoke up.

"I was being serious, you know. I really want that kiss. My lips are craving for your sweet ones." Bending his body a little bit and tilting his head to see her side.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Now that I'm pretty sure that you're just trying to get something from me." She jokes.

"Come on, baby. Please?" He pouts again.

She giggles as she turns her head to the side and let his puckered lips and hers meet.

She adjusted her sit so she was sitting between him and both her legs were over his leg. She felt one his hand cupping her face and the other rubbing small circle on the small of his back.

After a few minutes of lip locking, the two separated. Both heaving, catching their breaths.

Relaxing to his chest again, Olivia looked up to him and asked, "Are you happy now?"

"Euphoric." He smiled as he took her mouth on his again.

She can't help but smile through the kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Peace, Love, Bananas.**


	2. Important Note!

You guys are amazing. You guys are so nice, giving me compliments on my first drabble when it has lots of errors. Really, it's so overwhelming to see you guys sending me private messages, telling me to write more, and leaving reviews about how adorable my little drabble here. It makes my heart swell!

I was actually debating between two Leolivia photos to write a drabble about, and this won. And since I love you guys so much (and due to your requests), I might write another drabble about the other photo! Isn't that good news?

Though maybe not now, but soon. I just got back home where I've been away for 6 years. I have some catching up to do. Soon, I promise. Soon.

How about guessing the photo and leaving your answers in the reviews? Yes? No? Okay.

So, uhmmm, yeah. I love you guys! Thank you so much.

Peace, Love, Bananas.


End file.
